Dismal Angel Episode 5: Sweet Sixteen
by AngelExposed
Summary: Rogue's 16th Birthday comes and everyone is gone for the summer with the exception of Remy and Logan. Remy offers to take her out to celebrate and she gives one condition, he must tell her his secrets (Sequel to Trust Issues. Finished. R&R)
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Blues

Chapter 1: Birthday Blues

            "I can't believe you're leaving for the rest of the summer…" Rogue sighed, she sat at the edge of her own bed, watching Kitty Pryde packing a suitcase.  Rogue hated the fact that everyone had left for the summer, to visit family, 

            Scott and Jean had gone to visit Jean's parents over the rest of the summer, Jean took Scott along to introduce him to her parents.  Meanwhile Evan and Ororo had gone with their family to Spain for a holiday of fun, and Hank had gone on a trip to an island on Scotland with Professor Xavier – to do some new research on mutant genetics. Kurt had gone off to France a week previous, his adopted parents had moved there, and he'd been looking forward to visiting them there.  

            And then Remy…no one was sure where exactly he had gone, he'd said he was going to go visit some family – that COULD have been anywhere…he hadn't been specific, and hadn't called, or written back to the Mansion – not that Rogue cared.  He'd been gone for a week and a half, and it had been the most peaceful week and a half of Rogue's life.  

            But now Kitty was going, this would leave only Rogue and Logan in the mansion.  And Rogue sometimes found Logan very hard to talk to.

            "It's gonna be so lonely," Rogue sighed.

            Kitty packed a pair of jeans into the suitcase, "I'm sorry…I wish I could get out of it, but mom and dad wanna see me…" she explained, "And I miss them," she added quietly.  "Rogue, why don't you just come with me?"

            "Cause we'd end up fighting if I did," Rogue admitted, "No you need some time away from the mansion and I'm not going to ruin it by going with you, I'll be alright here on my own."

            "At least Remy isn't here," Kitty pointed out.

            "Where exactly DID he go anyway?" Rogue asked.

            "I think he said New Orleans," Kitty replied, "that's where he's from you know," She continued to pack in a very organised fashion.

            "I wouldn't be surprised if he left just so he could avoid me finding out his little secrets," Rogue remarked.

            "He said to visit family," Kitty stated, "I didn't even know he had family…I thought he had no one to go to and nowhere to go, that's why I thought he joined…'cause there was no other alternative or something," Kitty gave a nonchalant shrug.

            "As long as he's not here, I'm happy," Rogue admitted sullenly.  "I saw him naked you know."

            Kitty stopped packing her suitcase and looked at Rogue with eyes as wide as tennisballs.  "What?!" Kitty gaped, "are you kidding me?!"

            "No…" Rogue admitted, "remember that night me and him had that argument in the Rec Room?"

            "When he was trying to pin the trust issues on you and make it look like you were the untrustworthy one?" Kitty asked.

            "Yeah…" Rogue winced at the memory, "anyway, that night, you were sleeping and I snuck to his room and I was gonna try to absorb his powers – and memories – when he was sleeping…"

            "And?" Kitty asked eagerly.

            "So like…I snuck in and I was like SO close to having done it, but then he woke up, he sleeps commando, the jerk pinned me against a wall, right in my face yelling at me, he wanted me to absorb his power – I think he was trying to scare me."

            "And he was naked?" Kitty asked, "did he have a—"

            "I didn't look there," Rogue cut in, "It was hard to when his face was right at mines…when he did turn I saw his ass for a second though," Rogue shrugged.

            "Was it nice?" Kitty giggled.

            "I've seen better," Rogue gave a shrug.  "At least he's gone for now…" 

            "I feel really crappy to be leaving you on your own without any of us here," Kitty tossed a sweater in to the suitcase, "But hey, it's only three weeks," she added.

            "Yeah, it is," Rogue despaired, "Know the worst part?"

            "What?" Kitty asked.

            "You're leaving in like two hours…and my birthday is tomorrow…"

            "Your sixteenth?" Kitty asked, "oh my god, I'm like, so sorry.  I feel so bad now, I can't believe no one is going to be here for your birthday…why didn't you just tell us, Rogue?!" Kitty asked.

            "Because I didn't think it was important," Rogue gave a shrug, "doesn't matter now, anyway, does it?" she said.

            Kitty did feel bad.  She hated how Rogue never told them anything about herself, if she had, Kitty would have known about this in advance and could have planned to stay an extra few days – or at least have a gift repaired, and now she didn't even have time to run out and buy a card.   

            Rogue sighed, "I'm gonna watch TV," she stated, and left the room.

            A few hours passed by, and Kitty came down the stairs dragging a heavy suitcase behind her, it came down the stairs with a thump, thump, thump, Rogue heard her and went into the hall, knowing Kitty was about to leave.

            "Your Taxi here?" Rogue asked of Kitty.  Kitty checked through a backpack she also was taking with her, just to make sure she had everything she needed.

            "I think so," Kitty stated, she flicked her long silken ponytail over her shoulder.  "I still feel guilty."

            "Don't," Rogue stated, she did feel bad herself that Kitty was going, she'd have no one but Logan to spend the rest of the summer with, and Logan wasn't the type of guy a girl hung out around all the time for social companionship.  He was a loner – like she herself had once been.

            As if he'd heard her thoughts, Logan came out of the hallway leading from the Kitchen, he looked at Kitty, "all packed?" he asked.

            "Yup," Kitty said, "I'm homeward bound."

            "You will call us, right?" Logan stated.

            "I will…" Kitty added.

            "Here, lemme take that to the cab for ya," Logan picked up her suitcase, it was heavier than she was, "Jesus Christ, squirt, what have you got in here?"

            "My life," Kitty stated, "My laptop is in there, so be careful," she added.  Logan led the way outside with the suitcase and headed over to a parked taxi that was outside.  Rogue followed.

            A distant roar could be heard off somewhere, it was growing closer.

            "What's that?" Kitty asked.

            And something on a speeding motorbike came down the driveway at some pace.  And soon, on a beautiful Harley Davidson motorbike, there was Remy, a he stopped it, but rested on it, and took a cigarette out and lit it, he looked at the girls, he took a drag of his cigarette, exhaled the pearly smoke, and murmured the word, "Bonjour."

            Kitty giggled, "Bonjour," she paused for thought, then stated, "Etes-vous bien?"

            "Je suis tout à fait bien merci," he remarked, and remained sitting on his bike, "Et vous?"

            "Bein, merci," Kitty giggled.

            Rogue looked at them both with much confusion, she glanced at Logan as if to ask what drugs Kitty and Remy might be on, but he wasn't paying attention, he was busy loading Kitty's large and heavy suitcase into the trunk of the taxi.  Rogue looked back at Kitty for an explanation 

            "It's French, Rogue…" Kitty stated, "Y'know…the language…"

            "Oui," Remy took a drag of his cigarette.

            "I know that," Rogue stated, "what I was wondering is A: What were you saying, and B: why are you speaking French when English is our first language."

            "Well… A: She asked me if I was well," Remy ran his hand through his hair, the sun was beaming down on him, and his hair shone and Rogue could see slight natural tints of blonde in his hair.  "And I told her I was well, and I asked her the same."

            "Fascinating," Rogue said sarcastically.  "And what about B:?" Rogue asked.

            "B: I've just come from the French Quarter of New Orleans, and, as you might imagine, have been speaking a lot of French over the last few weeks with friends – and family."

            "You have friends?" Rogue made a face, "I'm shocked."

            "Hey!" Kitty suddenly realised something, "Rogue, you won't be alone for your birthday!"

            Rogue gaped at Kitty, she couldn't believe she'd let that slip in front of Logan and Remy.

            "Uhm…whoops…" Kitty looked at Rogue, "was that meant to be a secret?"

            Rogue folded her arms, "I'm gonna kick your ass when you get back from your parents in three weeks, Shadowcat," she remarked haughtily.

            "In three weeks you'll have forgotten about this," Kitty laughed, she hugged Rogue quickly, careful not to let their skin touch at all, "see you!" she stated quickly and jumped into the cab.  The cab drove off, and disappeared down the drive.

            Logan looked at Rogue, "why didn't you mention to anyone your birthday was coming up?" he asked.

            "I didn't think it was important," Rogue asked, "everyone was excited about going off to see their families and stuff, I didn't want to steal their thunder," she added.

            "When is it?" Logan asked.

            "Tomorrow," Rogue sighed, "but it doesn't matter anyway…I'll be spending it alone, because all my friends are away…"

            "I'm here…" Logan reminded, he made a face, "ah, but I'm gonna be busy, playing poker with some local buddies," he admitted.  Rogue seemed surprised he had friends outside of the Mansion.

            "I take you out for your birthday," Remy jumped in, he climbed off his bike and walked over to them both, they were standing on the porch area outside the large front doors of the mansion, "buy you dinner," he winked.

            "I don't want to go out for my birthday," Rogue growled.

            Logan realised this might be a good opportunity to have them go out together and get to know each other – it might help this feuding subside.

            "Actually, that's not a bad idea," he said, "You need to celebrate, Rogue…sixteen, right?"

            "Yeah," Rogue sighed.

            "Sweet sixteen," Remy smiled a little, he winked again.

            Rogue looked away from him, becoming terribly flustered, for some reason, her thoughts flashed back to him naked in his room that night.  He had obviously forgotten about the whole incident.  "Look, Logan, I don't even LIKE Remy, why would I want to spend my sixteenth birthday with him?" Rogue asked in exasperation.

            "You guys don't get along too well, its obvious. You two need to spend some time together, where you can talk, and get to know each other, and maybe forget your differences…" Logan stated.  "I'm making you go."

            "You can't make us," Rogue looked at him in complete dismay.

            "Yes I can," Logan admitted, "remember I'm in charge?"

            "So?" Rogue asked.

            "Lets just say that if you don't, you'll find A LOT more chores on your list in the next three weeks than you would normally…"

            "That's blackmail!" Rogue gaped.

            "That's life," Logan shrugged.

            Remy looked at her, "Please?" He asked, "I'll pay for everything…"

            "No," Rogue was firm.

            "I'll sing happy birthday to you…" he joked.

            "No," Rogue stated again.

            "I'll go naked…" Remy suggested.

            Rogue winced, he hadn't forgotten after all then.  "NO!"

            Logan looked at the two confusedly, realising there was something between them he didn't know about.

            "What would make you go…?" Remy looked at her, "I mean, I can't have you celebrate your birthday alone…"

            "I'd rather celebrate it alone," Rogue admitted, she looked at Logan with pleading eyes.

            "I'll do anything if you go," Remy suggested, hoping it would somehow help her get to like him more – it'd certainly make her easier to live with.

            Rogue looked at him, "Anything?" she asked, her eyes lighting up a little.

            "Except tell you why I switched sides," Remy suddenly stated, he knew what she'd wanted.

            Rogue drew her breath, "then forget it," she stated, and went back inside, closing the door behind her.

            Remy sighed, "she's very stubborn."

            "Do you blame her?" Logan asked, he leaned against one of the porch pillars, he took a cigar out of his pocket and clipped it with one of his razor sharp adamantium claws.

            "How can I win her over?" Remy asked.

            "You're actually asking my advice, Cajun?" Logan asked, he pulled out a lighter and lit the cigar.

            Remy tossed his own cigarette away and stomped on it, grinding it into the stone step, "Oui."

            "Alright, you've asked for my advice, and here it is.  Rogue has had the kind of life where she's been abandoned, and betrayed almost all of her life…she's gone through some bad shit in her time, Gambit," Logan stated, "and if you want to have any kind of friendship with her – or at least be able to live with her comfortably without her bitching at you morning, noon, evening and night…then you're going to have to come clean – at least to her…"

            "You're saying…" Remy trailed off, his dark eyes meeting Logan's steely eyes.

            Logan took a puff of his cigar, and through thick white smoke, he said with a very strong tone, "You need to tell her your secrets."


	2. Chapter 2: TeteaTete

Chapter 2: Tête-à-Tête

            That night, Rogue found herself up late, watching movies, feeling there was no need to go to bed early.  She'd raided Jean's DVD collection – without asking of course.  It seemed that the only movies Jean seemed to want to watch were movies that starred Britney Spears, or movies that included a lot of angst and romance and people dying, but Rogue somehow managed to find a copy of 'Scream' in the collection, which she opted to watch.

            Rogue had seen the movie so many times before, that she had the whole plot line memorised, but it was always something to pass some time when boredom lingered.  She curled up on the couch, with the lights off, and she began to watch, somehow, not becoming wrapped up in the story.  Her thoughts drifted to Remy.  Why had he been so bothered about her celebrating her birthday.  He barely knew her, and she suspected foul play.  

            It was strange that while thinking of him, he suddenly walked into the Rec room, smoking a cigarette, his hair damp as if he'd just come out of the shower, he dropped into the space at the other side of the couch, near where her feet were resting on the middle cushion.  She glanced over at him but said nothing.

            "What we watching?" He asked casually, he took a long drag of the cigarette, and then blew smoke rings.

            "Scream," Rogue responded, her tone very neutral this time.

            "Ah…" he responded.  "Ashtray?" He asked, looking around.  

            "At the back of the room," she remarked.

            Remy got up, and headed over to the back of the room, he brought the ashtray back and slumped down into the same seat again.  "You like horror movies?"

            "I guess," she sighed, she wished he put the damn cigarette out, she hated the smell of smoke, she wrinkled her nose.

            Remy seemed to sense what she was thinking, and he put the cigarette out, "So…uhm…" he seemed to be lost for words for just a moment, "You're…not going to go out with me tomorrow night."

            "You act like it's some sort of date you asked me out on, you only asked to look good in front of Logan," Rogue stated quietly.  She didn't feel like shouting, but she hadn't seen him in such a long time that a good argument might make her forget about her birthday blues.

            "No…I asked you because I thought it might be nice if we try and be civil around each other…I'm one of the X-Men now, Chere..." he stated, his tone was rather sombre, as if something were bothering him too.

            "What were you up to in New Orleans," Rogue asked suspiciously.

            Remy looked at her, "Really wanna know?  Or are you just trying to start arguments again?"

            "I want to know," Rogue stated, she kept her eyes on the television.

            "I went to see my family, hadn't seen them in almost a year…" he remarked, his voice bitter for a moment.

"Why haven't you seen them in so long?"

"I was exiled," he gave a shrug.

            "Why'd they exile you?" Rogue suddenly asked, she was curious, and whatever info she could learn about him might be an asset later on.

            "I don't like talking about it," He responded.

            "'Cause you're a mutant?" she queried.

            "No…" Remy brooded, he looked down.  Strangely, Rogue recognised something in him that reminded him of herself, the same brooding, and sometimes the isolation, the vague explanations, the general attitude.  She'd been like that not too long ago.

            "Then what?" Rogue turned towards him.

            "I really don't think you need to know," Remy put his feet up on the coffee table.

            Rogue looked at him through her hair, which was hanging at her face shadowing her pale features, "Logan wants us to 'get to know' each other, how can you expect me to even want to go to dinner with you on my birthday and you won't even tell me anything about yourself…"

            "Fine, what do you want to know?" He took a deck of playing cards out of his pocket and began to shuffle them skilfully, "I'll try to answer honestly as long as you don't ask me about my Exile, or the secrets you're so set on knowing," He added.

            Rogue recited a string of cuss words about Remy in her head, but let it slide, "how'd you get caught up in Magneto's gang," she shrugged.

            "Long story," Remy sighed, "it was all one big mess – don't really like talking about it much either really…"

            "Jesus then what questions am I meant to ask?" Rogue asked, "You want me to ask you questions to get to know you but everything I ask you won't answer!"

            "Normal questions."

"Fine," Rogue paused, she didn't know any normal questions to ask, she'd rather not ask any questions at all, she'd lost interest in the conversation already, "actually no, the only questions I have are the ones you won't let me ask, and I don't know WHY you won't answer them.  Probably not man enough to tell the truth for once."

Remy raised an eyebrow and a half smirk, "one of these days, chere," he gave a short dramatic pause, and licked his bottom lip a little, tilting his head slightly to one side, "you're gonna find out exactly how man I am."

            "Well I saw you naked, LeBeau, and uh, lets just say," Rogue felt her confidence perking up a little, "I didn't see much 'man' there."

            "That comment there be hitting a bit too below the belt, Chere," Remy remarked, a slight smile on his lips, he was making a joke, she could see that.

            "Well, seein' as there wasn't much there below the belt to begin with I  figured it wouldn't hurt too much," said Rogue, feeling rather pleased with herself she could come up with such remarks as quick as he could.  She felt a slight blush creep over her cheeks though at the subject.

            "Maybe you'd like to get out a measuring tape," Remy suggested.

            "Yeah, I could strangle you with it," Rogue shot back.

            Remy just smirked, "so much hostility."

            "Only for you," Rogue turned her eyes back to the television just in time to see one of the characters from the movie get murdered brutally.

            "So you still adamant you're not going to go out with me tomorrow," he queried, he, flipped a card between his nimble fingers back and fourth in an almost absent way.

            Rogue felt her cheeks turn crimson now, "I already told you I'm not going."

            "Logan says you have to," Remy chewed the inside of his cheek, he looked at the screen, "Chere, I'm only trying to keep the peace here, come out with me, I promise you it will be fun."

            Rogue pursed her lips together tightly, feeling her fury swell.  "No," she finally said, "I don't want anything to do with you."

            "That's too bad, Chere," Remy stated, "because I'm one of the X-Men now, and I live here, and you're gonna see me every day…" he added.

            Rogue knew he was right, and she'd heard the same words from everyone else in the mansion it seemed like a hundred times now, but it didn't make this any easier to cope with.

            "If you come tomorrow night…I…" Remy took in a breath, "I'll tell you some of the things you want to know…"

            Rogue looked at him, "Are you being truthful though, how do I know I can trust that?"

            Remy looked at her, "You just have to," he said.

            "No, I want assurance," Rogue stated.

            Remy sighed, "alright…" he sighed and went into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his wallet.

            "What, you gonna bribe me now?" Rogue asked.

            "Hold on," Remy sighed, he unflipped the wallet and began to search into one of the sections of the wallet, Rogue took a quick glance to see his drivers license, and his real date of birth, "You're nineteen?" she gaped, "I figured you were like seventeen…"

            "Ssh," Remy stated, still digging around, he seemed to find what he was looking for and handed it to her, it was an envelope, folded very tightly down, "take this – just as collateral until I do."

            "What is it?" Rogue asked, noticing that the envelope was sealed.

            "It's something of mines, please, don't open it though…" He looked at her, "If I can trust you not to open it…then you can trust me to tell you some of my secrets," he stated.

            "Fine," Rogue stated, she shoved the envelope her pocket, she figured she'd find a way to know what was in it later on.  "What time are we going out."

            "Seven pm," Remy stated, "And wear something pretty," He added with a very sexy smirk.  Rogue threw a pillow at him.

            "Shut up," she muttered.  She felt a yawn coming on, and she tried to stifle it, she pulled herself up and stretched, "I'm gonna go to bed, get some beauty sleep."

            "You don't need any, green eyes."

            Rogue wasn't really sure what his comment meant, she shook it off, and left without saying goodnight.  When she reached her room, she sat on her bed and looked at the envelope.  If there was something in the envelope, then it was rather thin.  Perhaps a piece of paper, a letter?  

            She couldn't open it though, she knew if she did she would be unable to make it look like it had remained unopened as before.  Sighing, she placed it in a little lockable box and shoved it in the closet in an empty shoebox, just in case.


	3. Chapter 3: Dismal Angel

Chapter 3: Dismal Angel 

            Rogue awoke at exactly three minutes til Noon, that next morning.  It was her birthday, and finally, she was sixteen years old.

            Sixteen felt like such a jump to Rogue, sixteen was an independent age, she'd be able to own her own car, and drive whenever she wanted – as long as she passed her drivers test that was.

            She pulled herself up, and yawned, she glanced to her right side to glance at the clock to see the time, surprised to see one of the pink roses from the mansion gardens had been cut, and placed nicely on the cabinet.  Rogue picked it up slowly, looking it in astonishment, she wondered how it had gotten there, but remembering she wasn't in the mansion alone, she realised it could have only been one of the two men she was living with, Remy LeBeau, or Logan. 

            It seemed as more of a romantic gift than a friend gift, so she realised it was more likely from Remy.  She grimaced, did that mean she would have to thank him?

            After having a quick shower and washing her hair, Rogue pulled on a pair of faded black jeans and a dark green sweatshirt, without even putting on her make up yet, she headed downstairs to get something to eat.

            She was surprised to see Remy at the stove, frying bacon.  The smell of Bacon seemed to fill the whole room, and the senses of Rogue, and she wandered over to the table and sat down, glancing over at him, his back was facing her.  He was wearing a tight white T-shirt, which seemed to compliment the broadness of his shoulders and the tan on the back of his neck.  

            "Bon matin," Remy declared, he didn't even glance over his shoulder to see her, she figured he must have heard her come in.  

            Rogue recognised this as a good morning, she'd taken French at Bayville, she knew little bits of French, but she didn't like to admit it, especially when she could tease Remy and demand he speak in English.  Most of the time, she understood bits and pieces of what he was saying, she just didn't want him knowing that.

            "Bacon?" He asked.

            "On a sandwich," Rogue replied.  "You left the rose?"

            "Isn't it perfect?  I took it from the Garden," he left the bacon cooking and produced two slices of bread from a little cabinet, and spread butter on them.

            Rogue didn't really want to say thank you, but she did, "Thanks…" she trailed off, the words left a strange taste in her mouth.  

            Remy finished making her sandwich and he put the plate with it down in front of her on the table.  "I have to go out today," he stated.

            "Why?" Rogue asked. 

            "Why is not important," he stated, "But I'll be back for seven, so be ready," He stated, he too, now eating a bacon sandwich, he was leaning against the counter, holding a plate near his chest.

            "I want to know where you're going," Rogue declared sullenly, she ate in tiny bites, she kept her eyes on him all the while.

            "Chere…" he looked at her and smiled a little, "trust me, eh?"

            Rogue rolled her eyes, "yeah, I trust a shark not to eat a bleeding swimmer."

            The day seemed to pass quickly, and Rogue spent her time at home doing her laundry, and a few chores she'd been expected to do – there had been a list left by Professor Xavier of things that had needed doing.  Cleaning the recreation room out had been one of them, and scrubbing the kitchen floor from top to bottom with a handheld scrubbing brush was another. 

When she'd finished those chores, it had been four thirty, and she decided to spend the rest of her time in her room.   She was laying on her bed, reading an Anne Rice novel, and had been so for an hour and a half, when she heard a knock on her door.         

            "What?" Rogue asked, she put the novel down, and glanced to wards the bedroom door.

            "It's six," Logan stated through the door.

            "So?" Rogue called out quite coldly.

            "Better be getting ready to go out," Logan said, "I know it takes you ages to get ready – and you're goin',  Like it or not."

            Rogue got up, and walked over to the door and opened it, "why are you so intent on me going?" She looked at him, he was standing with his arms folded, he looked tired, and as if he needed a shave.

            "Because everyone else is sick of seeing you and him fighting non-stop – it makes them uncomfortable, and it'd be nice if you two could learn to be civil around each other," he added.  "Now get ready."

            "But Logan…" Rogue began, her voice becoming whiny.

            "But nothing, get ready," He stated, and shut the door to her room with her inside it.

            Rogue sighed, didn't seem there was any way to get out of the situation, she'd already said she would to Remy – and god knows why.

            Rogue sighed, and begun to get ready.  She wore a black leather skirt over some very thick black tights.  On top she wore a very deep dark red velvet top, which laced up at the front, the sleeves flared out and hung very low in a point.

            "Why am I even making an effort?" She asked of herself angrily as she applied her dark makeup, adding a very dark shade of red lipstick to her pouting lips as opposed to the darker purple colours she generally wore.  She examined herself in the mirror, her dark green eyes ringed with thick black eyeliner, her perfect skin had an almost greyish cast to it.  She pulled on some knee high, platform heeled boots, and she glanced at the clock.  By the time she had gotten ready, it was precisely 7pm.

            Leaving the room, sighing to herself and wondering why she'd let herself get sucked into this, she headed downstairs, "Cajun!" she yelled, looking around, seeing no sign of him downstairs.  She searched both east and west wings of the mansion, finding no sign of Remy LeBeau at all.  She checked upstairs, his room was empty, bed unmade, jeans lying on the floor.  Rogue took a glance around the room, it'd been a while since she'd been in there.  She had an urge to rake through his stuff, but left it, knowing he might be sneaking around somewhere.

            Muttering to herself bitterly, she headed back downstairs, and outside, and she sat on the steps outside the front doors, she peeled one of her black cotton gloves a little, and checked the time on her watch, it was seven thirty, and still no sign of Remy LeBeau.  

            She sat watching the driveway for a while, wondering where he was, anger welling up inside of her like a ticking bomb, ready to explode.  Finally, just when was just about to give up waiting at seven-forty-five, Remy LeBeau came speeding down the Driveway on his impressive Harley Davidson, he wasn't even wearing a helmet.  He parked the bike near the steps of the Mansion, and got off, sauntered over, wearing a dark blue button down shirt, and plain black pants.

            "You ready to go?" he asked as casually as he could, as if he hadn't even realised or chose to acknowledge that he was indeed, late.

            Rogue stood up, looking at him, her eyes on fire, she punched him in the face, hard, hoping to god she had broke his jaw.  "I waited for forty-five minutes for you!" she yelled.

            Remy gave a groan of pain, and put his hand to his face, moving his jaw from side to side, "that hurt…" his voice came a little muffled.

            "You deserved it."

            "Rogue, at least I'm here now, we can leave straight away…"

            "I don't want to go out at all, now," Rogue turned to go inside the mansion.

            "So we're not going out, then?" Remy asked.

            "You think you're smart, LeBeau, you work it out," Rogue stepped inside the Mansion.

            Remy followed her, "Give me another chance…"

            "No."

            "Just 'cause you're mad at me doesn't mean you don't deserve to go out and have fun on your birthday, Chere," Remy pointed out.

            Rogue spun around in the hall, her voice echoed loudly as she yelled, "have fun?!" She demanded angrily, "Let me just point out that if I'm with you it wouldn't be 'FUN' I'd be having!  I feel miserable whenever you're around me, Remy LeBeau!  You make me angry, and hostile, and bitter!  And I can never forget that the reason I have a whole person in my head is because of you!" tears began to brim her eyes.  "And to make matters worse, I have to LIVE with you!"

            Remy stopped in his tracks, he looked at her, he could see emotions building up on her face, her eyes tearing up.

            "I spend every minute of every waking hour wondering if there's gonna be a knife in my back the minute I let down my guard," Rogue went on, "every minute of every day wondering if you're really still working for Magneto – and that Professor Xavier made some kind of mistake in trusting you!" she wiped her tears with her gloved fingers, "for the first time in my life, my life was starting to get good!" she shrieked at him, her voice becoming higher and higher, cracking with emotion, "I was happy – and then you came…and destroyed all the happiness I felt…I have to live with a boy who every day, reminds me of a girl lying in a hospital ward practically brain dead – reminding me that I'm no less than a murderer…" 

            Remy looked at her, "I never meant—"

            "And then my birthday comes up, and for the first time since I've been here, I told a friend all about it – I trusted Kitty with something that was important to me – and she had to blab it out…and NOW!" Rogue took in a breath, "Now I'm standing here, spending my birthday screaming at the one person I don't ever want to see again!"

            Then there was a silence, but it spoke volumes, and they kept their eyes on each other, Rogue's face was streaked with tears and stained with now diluted eyeliner, she didn't look ridiculous though, she looked tragic, standing there like some dismal angel.

            Remy looked down to the floor, his chest fell softly with his breath, "I'll leave…" he uttered, and slowly left walking upstairs.

            Behind him, Rogue cried out, "Yeah, well don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

            She waited a while, quiet, welling up with so much emotion.  She sat on the stairway and burst into tears, not being able to hold in the stress, and emotion that had welled up within her for so long.  


	4. Chapter 4: Compromise

Chapter 4: Compromise

            After about ten minutes of non-stop crying, Rogue finally managed to pull herself together, she entered the nearest bathroom and washed her face, her tears had mixed with eyeliner and stained her porcelain face.  After some intense scrubbing, her face was clean.  She patted her face softly with a nearby towel, and glanced in the mirror at herself.

            Without makeup she looked tired, and it was clear even from her puffy eyes that she'd been crying, her eyes were still all glassy from the tears.  

            Trying to ignore the fact that Remy LeBeau was going to leave the Mansion, she headed for the Recreation Room and logged onto the computer, finally, when everything was loaded, she checked her hotmail account.

            There were emails from several people, and a lot of junk mail.  Rogue clicked the first, an email from Kitty, wishing her a happy birthday, and informing her she'd gotten home safely, and had gone out with her parents shopping earlier that day.  Kitty's email also asked if Rogue had gone out with Remy yet – and what they had done if they had.

            Rogue replied back that she thanked her for the birthday greetings, and had not gone out with Remy – and in fact had argued with him.  As she sent the email she realised that when Professor Xavier returned, she may be facing some serious trouble with having convinced him to leave.

Sucking in her breath and telling herself to hold herself together better and not be so much of a whimpering little girl, She headed upstairs, intent on looking for Remy.  She walked along the hallway, and found the door opposite Kurt and Evan's room.  She opened it without even knocking, and glanced inside.

            Remy was shoving things into a large backpack on his bed, there wasn't even any skill to his packing, he didn't raise his head when she opened the door.  There was a silence for a few moments, and then Remy spoke, "you're meant to knock before you enter someone's room," He remarked in a very icy tone.

            "Whatever," stepped in, still watching him packing.  She wasn't sure if he was bluffing or not, it looked pretty serious.  

            Something inside of Rogue told her to just let him go and get on with his life – and she could get on with hers.  But another part of her said she should stop him, that if she let him go she'd spend the rest of her life wondering what his secrets were.  And spend the rest of her life trying to explain to Professor Xavier why she'd driven him to the extent of leaving.

            "Why are you still standing here, don't you have something to do?" he demanded, his eyes never even raised to see her, he shoved a pair of jeans into the bag.

            Rogue paused, "Well, no, I don't have anything to do because YOU were meant to be taking me out for my birthday," she finally replied, standing with one hand on her hip, looking at him.

            "And you didn't want to go," Remy reminded, "Because you wouldn't have fun."

            Rogue looked at him, "where were you while I was waiting forty five minutes for you to show?" she asked. 

Remy finally raised her head "you're picking fights again," he remarked, he scratched the area of his chin where he had grown an unsightly goatee, Rogue always wished he'd shave the damn thing off.

            "I'm not picking fights," Rogue sighed, she walked over and sat on the edge of his bed, "Look, I'm mad at you, okay.  I've been mad at you since the moment I first MET you," Rogue admitted.  "Everyone says it's going to pass, sometimes I feel like they're wrong, but deep inside I know they're right – because there were times I couldn't even stand being in the same room as you – and I'm sitting in the same room you're in now," She pointed out.

            "So?" He asked.  "What is it you're trying to say…?"

            Rogue really wasn't sure herself, she sighed, "Remy, look, I'm not gonna put up with Professor Xavier feeling angry with me for drivin' you away out of this Mansion…and I'm certainly not gonna be mad at you for the rest of my life – everyone is convinced of that."

            "Then why must you pick fights with me?" he demanded.  

            "Because you infuriate me…I don't know why…"

            "Heh," He gave a soft laugh, "I infuriate you?  You infuriate me," he stated, and looked at her.  "Every time I see you, you're givin' me looks that could kill," he added, "and with you around with all that strength and hostility I'm even surprised I've survived living in the same house as you," he commented with a chuckle.

            "Are you ever serious?" Rogue demanded.

            "Life is too serious," Remy remarked, "better to not take things seriously – you sleep better at night."

            Rogue stood watching him, he was still packing.  She wasn't exactly sure now how she could convince him to not leave.

            "Are you standing there for a reason?" Remy asked, "Or have you just come to help me pack?" 

            Rogue  sat on the edge of his bed, crossing one leg over the other, and resting one elbow on her knee, she propped her chin on her knuckles, "what if I'm not here for any reason…"

            "Then you're here hoping you can just annoy me with your presence," Remy shrugged, he looked so nonchalant about the whole discussion, "sorry to tell you this, but your presence does little to annoy me," he added.  "If anything, your presence entices me."

            An expression of disgust formed on Rogue's pale face.  

            "Why the face?" Remy glanced at her momentarily, "No one ever told you that you're attractive when you wash all that shit off your face?"

            At first, she felt her heart thudding, no one had ever told her directly as he had how attractive she was – no one had ever told her anything of the sort.  But she pushed it away, trying to convince herself that he was just trying to charm her.

Rogue frowned, "don't be a smart ass." 

            "I'm not being a smart ass," Remy pointed out, "I'm stating some obvious facts – are you aware how beautiful you are?"

            "I know what I am – and I know what I'm not, I'm not beautiful, and right now I couldn't give a shit about any compliments you try to win me over with, Remy LeBeau," She remarked.  

"You have a poor self image," Remy shoved a few pairs of socks into the bag he was packing.

Rogue drew her breath, "Y'know, every time I see you, only one question springs to mind, it's the same question I ask you every day I see you, and the same question I get zero answers for.  And the question keeps getting harder and harder to ignore – the thought that you might be hiding something from us all…and I'm damned if I'm gonna let you sleep under the same roof as the X-Men unless I know what that the answers are…" 

            "Are you trying to persuade me to stay?" Remy asked, he stopped packing suddenly, looking at her.

            "How about a compromise," Rogue stated, "I'll convince you – even beg you to stay…" she began.

Remy smirked a little, his dark eyes twinkling, Rogue felt her heart jump in her chest when he did so.  "And what do you get in return…"

Rogue looked at him pointedly.

"Ah…you want to know my secrets…" he sat down on the other side of the bed, his back turned to her, "I need to think about this, Chere."

"I need a decision soon," Rogue stated, she glanced at her watch, "within the next few moments…"

There was a silence between them, and Rogue waited patiently.  Finally, Remy LeBeau spoke.  
            "Yes, Rogue, I'll tell you my secret," he rolled his eyes,

"Really?" Rogue asked.

He turned towards her, "Yes, I will…on one other condition though…"

"Yes?"

"We go to dinner – right now," He stated, he glanced at the clock, it was nine pm.

Rogue sighed, "But my makeup is all washed off.

"Your face looks fine from where I am," He shrugged, "c'mon."

"Isn't it kind of late?" Rogue queried.

"I'm sure Logan won't mind, he'll be at that poker game all night – probably won't be home 'til sunrise…" Remy remarked.

"He must trust me to spend the night with you and not murder you," Rogue gave a warning glance to Remy. 

"I know a great place to have a meal," Remy stated, ignoring her comment.

"You'll tell me at dinner?" Rogue asked.

"Yes…I'll tell you at dinner…"

"Promise?"  She kept her eyes on his.

"Promise." 

They headed out of the room and went downstairs, Rogue walked slowly behind him, watching his every move.  "How are we getting there?" She queried.

"By bike, of course…"

"Where'd you get the Harley anyway?" Rogue asked curiously.

"Present," He shrugged, he walked across the tiled floor of the grand hall, and opened the front door, and let her walk outside first.

Rogue looked at the bike, she didn't know if she wanted to ride behind him, it would mean having to actually touch him, she glanced at him as he walked over to the bike and picked up a helmet that had been sitting on the back seat, "Here," he said.

"What about you?"

"I never wear a helmet," he climbed on.

Rogue pulled the helmet on and climbed on behind him gingerly, which proved quite difficult with her leather skirt, she pulled it up her hips a little and climbed on behind him.  "You had to pick the bike," she rolled her eyes, "Why not the van?"

"This is cosier," he started the bike up, and it roared to life.  "Hold on…"

Rogue sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist carefully, "I was afraid you'd say that."

.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Unveiled

Chapter 5: Secrets Unveiled

            It was less than forty-five minutes later, after a ride across town on the Harley, they found themselves in a large expensive looking restaurant, Rogue half wondered where Remy would be getting the money to pay for anything at such a place.

            "How can you afford this?" Rogue asked.

            "Got some money from my family," Remy answered as he and Rogue followed a waiter to a table, and were seated.  The table itself was lit by candlelight, it was on a balcony over looking a dancefloor that was stationed in the basement.

            Once they'd ordered, they sat in an awkward silence.

            "This place is great," Rogue admitted, "You sure you can afford this?"

            "Definitely," Remy replied, he poured Rogue a glass of water from the jug that had been sitting in the centre of the table.

            "Remy…I'm gonna ask you one more time…what's your secret?" Rogue looked at him, she prayed he would tell her.  His eyes met hers for a moment, but then looked away.

            Remy was silent for a very long time, he poured himself a glass of water also, and then took a quick sip, then, in a very soft voice he said, "I'm betrothed."

            Rogue looked at him, "You're…what?" confusion in her voice as she spoke, she tucked her hair behind her ear, keeping her eyes on him.

            "Betrothed – I'm engaged…I'm meant to marry this girl I don't even love – or like," he sighed softly, he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.  

            Rogue looked at him, "why…" she toyed absently with a napkin that was set out pristine on the table.

            "It's a very long story," Remy took another sip of the water, he then located an astray on the table, reached into his pants pocket, and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, he lit one up and sighed.

            "We have all night," Rogue reminded him, hoping he wasn't going to try and get out of telling his story to her now. 

            "To explain why we're betrothed, first of all, I have to explain my background," he admitted, "I'm from New Orleans," he admitted, "and there, I was an orphan.  I can't even remember exactly how I ended up on the streets – or who my real parents were…" he admitted, he took a long drag of his cigarette.   "I sometimes wonder if maybe it was my eyes – if they knew I was a freak before hand and just ditched me or something," he added.  "Either way…I was alone on the streets…in the French Quarter."

            "And?" Rogue asked, she took a sip of her water.

            "Well, I was starving, a skinny little child on the streets, dirty, uncared for, and I needed money for food – one day, I pickpocketed this guy…" he flicked the ash from his cigarette, "he caught me…turned out he was the notorious leader of the Thieves guild," he stated.  "A professional thief, the grand master of them all…"

            "And?" Rogue looked at him.

            "Well, he caught me, and yelled at me, but I don't know, somehow, when he saw me – and how neglected I was – I guess he felt sorry for me.  Took me in as one of his own…I became a Thief.  I trained like nothing else for the following years, how to be a proper Thief, how to evade being captured by police, how to defuse any alarm system, and how to fight…"

            "Why is this stuff relevant to the secrets?" Rogue asked curiously.

            "Sssh, just listen," Remy stated.  He took another drag of the cigarette, "So anyway, I was about fifteen, and I start seeing this girl – Bella Donna.  Blonde, blue eyed, thin, you know the type.  Didn't know until after I had sullied her—"

            "By sullied you mean…?" Rogue looked at him.

            "You figure it out," Remy stated, "Anyway, I didn't know until after that she happened to be the daughter of the leader of the Assassins…Marius Bordreaux…I was in deep shit."

            Rogue kept her eyes on him the whole time, listening intently.

            "So…despite I didn't love Bella Donna…I told her father I loved her – to avoid him slaying me and my Guild…" he explained.  "This wasn't good enough, I got dragged into it.  Both our families fought, and then two years ago when I was seventeen, suddenly out of the blue, my father and Marius were approached by the person who established both Guilds.  The three of them planned that if me and Bella Donna were married then it might reconcile both Guilds.  I didn't have much choice, if I dishonoured Bella Donna by not agreeing to marry her, I'd be slain – and so would my family…"

            "So you agreed?" Rogue asked.

            "Yes, I had no choice…" Remy explained.

            "So why are you guys not married then?  And why has this anything to do with you being an X-Man?"

            "I was coming to that," Remy motioned his hands for her to hush, "Not long after the engagement, I met Magneto…he told me he had plans, and needed someone like me to help him – by then I did not know what I was getting into.  I told Bella Donna that I had some obligations  - and that I'd be back for her, and left with Magneto…and everything was alright up until a few months ago," he poured himself more water.

            Rogue leaned back into her seat as the food arrived, Remy waited until the waiter left the table until he continued.

            "Despite I made a lot of effort to make my whereabouts unknown, the Assassin's guild had tracked me down – and demanded I come back to New Orleans to wed Bella Donna.  I pleaded with Magneto for help, he would not offer anything, he said that as one of his minions there was no compromise, that I would do as I was told and never ask for anything in return…" Remy finished his cigarette and stubbed it out in the ashtray. 

            Rogue kept her eyes on him, "so then what?"

            "I got angry with Magneto, but stayed for a while, mulling over what I could do, the pressure became so intense, and Bella Donna's older brother Julien located me, and began to harass me.  Said if I did not come back to marry the girl I had spoiled, then he would kill me, we fought, but he's so much better at fighting than I am that I found it hard to defend myself, I managed to escape.  I headed here, knowing that if I could get to the X-Men in time, I could request some form of help…but Julien caught me moments before I reached the Mansion, and plunged a knife into my chest, and let me fall."

            "That's how you got stabbed…" Rogue realised.

            "I pretended to be dead – and the lousy excuse for an Assassin did not even check for a pulse, nor stab me again just to make sure.  He left me lying in the streets, and disappeared.  When he was gone, I dragged myself up and made it onto the Mansion grounds—"

            "And then you passed out…" Rogue nodded, she took a bite of her food.

            "And then the X-Men found me, stitched me up, and took me in as one of their own…" Remy finished the story.

            "I just don't believe this is the secret that you've been keeping from me…" Rogue stated.

            "It's stuff I don't like to think about," Remy took a bite of his own food.

            "So, where were you up until yesterday?"

            "New Orleans," Remy answered, "my family found out I was still alive and requested me to go back.  I went back, they'd already arranged the wedding…and I had to almost go through with it.  I was at the alter in a little church already, and as Bella Donna came in her cream dress and veil I grabbed a hold of the alter, and charged it up, it blew up and I escaped…"

            "You blew up the church?"

            "I had little choice, I needed a quick escape," Remy explained.  "I know they'll come looking at me, I don't know how much longer I can keep evading their plans for me."

            Rogue looked away absently, "I just can't…believe this is the secrets…"

            "Disappointing, huh?" Remy smirked.

            "You told me I was better off not knowing, that I didn't want to know what your secrets might be…"

            "Did I?" Remy asked, "well, you were better off not knowing," he stated, "you might feel jealous of my future wife," he winked.

            Rogue kicked him under the table, "never."

            Remy and Rogue ate silently.  Rogue was so confused, she couldn't believe the things he'd told her could be true, it just seemed like his secrets had not been worth keeping.  

Finally after she'd finished her meal, Rogue looked up to him and said "how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Remember the envelope I gave you?" Remy asked, "inside it is the marriage license." 

Rogue seemed a little annoyed, "You kept me in suspense all this time just to tell me that you're engaged."

"I don't think it was relevant for you to know," he shrugged, he looked over the dance floor, "do you want to dance?" he asked.

"No…" Rogue stated, she looked on to the dance floor, "so…how much longer do you think you have left before your guild or the Assassins guild, try to take you back to New Orleans?"

"Don't know," Remy stated, he toyed with a little packet of salt that he'd obtained from a little jar on the table, "I don't think they're gonna murder my family just to teach me a lesson, they know I don't really want anything to do with my family these days."

Rogue kept her dark green eyes on him, looking at him.

"Anyway, now that I've explained everything to you – and you know who I am…do you trust me now?"

"No," Rogue looked at him, "haven't you ever heard the saying 'Never trust a thief'?" 

"Yeah…" Remy nodded, "but I'm not a thief now, I'm an X-Man," he reminded.

"Yeah, I know," Rogue nodded.

"C'mon and dance with me…" Remy stood up.

"I'd rather not…" Rogue admitted, she'd noted that every dance down there in that basement had been a slow dance, and the thought of having to be near Remy made her uncomfortable.  Especially since she remembered the time of having drunkenly danced one previous time.

Remy took her gloved hand and kissed it – much to Rogue's surprise, "you owe me," he said.  "I danced with you that time you were drunk, c'mon, Chere."

Rogue wondered if he could read her mind, or perhaps had just picked that instance out of her expression.  But despite this, she gave in and got up, "just once," she sighed.

They headed down a little Iron wrought staircase, and into the basement area, dappled by coloured lights and music with its soft alluring base flowed through the room.  The song, Rogue recognised as Usher's 'U Got it Bad', it had just started.  

On the dance floor, Remy wrapped his arms around her waist very lightly, carefully, and she put her hands on his shoulders, and swayed with him, keeping her eyes on everywhere else in the room, on every other person dancing – except from him.  So close to him she could smell the cologne he wore, and the strength in his well built arms, and the muscles in his shoulders under her gloved hands.

She'd had moments like this in dreams, dancing slow with someone as handsome as Remy, and being so close, music so delicious, and lights flashing and dappling over the entire room.  Remy looked down at her, her face turned away from his, keeping her eyes away from him, with one hand, in a careful manner, he brushed a stray lock of her hair away from her face, without even touching her skin, she turned towards him and looked at him.  Of all the times their eyes had ever met, it had never felt so electric, as if he'd charmed her – only she knew he hadn't.  She couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

"Having a good time?" he leaned forward a little and murmured into her ear the words.

Rogue realised she was, and she hated it, she hated that it was with Remy LeBeau, someone she'd sworn as an enemy, and she was slow dancing with him.  "Kinda…"

"Then you were wrong," Remy pointed out, as earlier that night she'd claimed she wouldn't have been having fun.

Rogue looked away again, her eyes becoming misty, "I was mad."

"You're beautiful when you're mad, Chere" he kept his eyes on hers all the while.

"Remy, we need to stop…" Rogue pulled away, "We…we need to go."

Remy looked at her, "are you sure?  It's not even eleven yet…"

"I'm tired…it's been a long day…"

"Alright…" he gave in, "lets…go home…"


	6. Chapter 6: Wish

Chapter 6: Wish

            Rogue and Remy did not speak on the way home, and when they arrived back at the mansion, they went off to their separate rooms without words.  

            Rogue entered her bedroom and closed the door quietly, sitting in silence, she felt very stupid for having carried on the way she had only to learn his secrets were about being engaged to someone he didn't love.  She felt stupid for having danced with him so close, and letting him tell her she was beautiful.

            And she felt stupid for having been seduced by the music and the rhythm as they danced, into perhaps thinking she liked him a little more than she really did.

            Either way, she felt stupid, period.

            She glanced at the clock, noticing it was half past eleven, and told herself in thirty minutes it would no longer be her birthday.  She sat on her bed, grabbing a hair tie from her dresser, and she pulled her hair up into a simple ponytail, she glanced around the room, not feeling tired at all – despite she'd told Remy she had been.

            Her mind wandered to his story, wondering if it was true.  She knew she'd be able to validate his story by opening the envelope he'd given her.  Remembering where she'd put the envelope, she located it and looked at it, it was still folded, just the way it had been when he'd taken it out of his wallet.  The envelope was plain white, but had a few dirty fingerprints and creases on it.  She sat on her bed and considered opening it.

            But she didn't.  She realised she did trust him.  Why should he lie about being betrothed, why should he lie about not wanting to be married.  Why should he even lie about having been tracked down and stabbed?  It all seemed to add up when she thought about it.

            She remained there for a further few moments, glancing at the envelope in her hands, blankly.  Finally, she pulled herself up and left the room, and headed down to the second floor of the Mansion, down the long hallway, and to the door of Remy LeBeau's room.  She knocked softly.

            "C'mon in," she heard his reply.

            Rogue opened the door slowly, and peered in.  Remy was hanging up the shirt he'd been wearing earlier that night, he was topless, and in the dim lighting of his room, his body seemed more chiselled as the shadows danced upon him as he moved.

            "Something wrong?" he asked in a very blasé voice.

            "This…is yours…" Rogue walked over slowly, holding up the envelope.

            He looked at her, "you didn't even open it…" he seemed utterly surprised.

            "You said if I didn't open it, you could trust me…"

            Remy took the envelope from her slowly, his fingers brushing against her gloved hand, "I always trusted you, Chere," he said, he unfolded the envelope and examined it, she had not even unfolded it since he'd given her it, he could tell by the way it had been folded – just as he'd left it.

            Rogue felt a chill from the open window, "I'm sorry for the way I acted," she mumbled, she rubbed her arms briskly.

            "It's okay…I guess I deserved it somewhat," he put the shirt into his closet, the bag was still on his bed, needing to be unpacked. 

            "You're staying, then?"

            "I guess – though I don't remember you begging me to stay like you promised," he smirked a little, he closed the window, sensing she was feeling the chill.

            Rogue walked over and sat on his bed, "Remy…y'know when we were dancing…"

            "Uh huh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

            "And you were saying those nice things about me?" She asked.

            "Yes?" he looked at her, waiting to find out what insults or nasty comments she might possibly have towards his behaviour as they danced.

            "Don't do that again…" she put her eyes on him, a lock of hair fell before her face, and she blew it out of the way.

            "You gotta be jokin'..." He looked at her with confusion.  "Is this like that wanting me to leave thing, but you didn't want me to leave?"

            "No…actually, I mean it…" Rogue said strictly, and looked to the floor.  

            "Why?" Remy asked, he had not thought his behaviour unreasonable, he had not touched her skin, he had been a perfect gentleman to her, and he'd answered the questions she'd wanted to know.

            "I don't need to give a reason," Rogue muttered.

            "Don't use your cold attitude on me, now, Rogue, I know it's just a defence mechanism, I want you to tell me the reasons…"

            "Because it made me feel bad, Gambit…" Rogue pursed her lips together, "it felt like you were trying to flirt or something…"

            "Maybe I was," he shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I'm attracted to you because you're as much of a dark horse as I am."

            "You were a dark horse up until a few hours ago," Rogue stated.

            Remy looked at her, "yeah, I was…maybe I still am, you have a lot to learn about me, Chere," he stated.

            "Like?" Rogue asked.

            "Those are things I can't answer anymore, Chere, and if you want to know, then they're things you need to find out for yourself…without interrogating me," he looked at her.   "Find them out the old fashioned away," he added.

            Rogue nodded, and lowered her head a little more, keeping her eyes on the floor.  "Okay…I'll lay off with the interrogation…" she said, "and the fighting…for now."

            "Good…'cause it tires this poor old Cajun out, chere," he admitted.  

            Silence followed, Remy stood, not moving, and Rogue sat with her eyes to the floor.

            "So…sweet sixteen, huh?" Remy asked, "what was it you were wanting for your birthday anyway?" He asked.

            "Nothing," Rogue answered, "I never wanted anything," she answered. 

            "You wanted to be with your friends, didn't you?" Remy asked.

            "Yeah," Rogue sighed, "But that's not likely to happen now…" 

            "There's plenty of time for them to make up for it," Remy decided.  "But surely there was something else you wanted for your birthday, every girl has a wish."

            "I didn't even get a chance to wish…" Rogue stated.

            "Hmmm…I have an idea" Remy paused for thought, "Stay here…" he instructed, and he made her stay exactly where she was.

            She remained in the bedroom for almost five minutes, she glanced to the clock, it was coming up for midnight.

            And then her birthday surprise came in an unexpected form.  Remy appeared from the doorway of his room, holding a plate – with a small pink cupcake on it, and a small lit candle upon it.  He walked over to her.  "You have two minutes before you birthday is over…" he stated, "so you better blow out the candle, and make a wish."

            Rogue looked at him, it seemed like one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for her, it hadn't been planned, and that was what made it all the sweeter, that it was sudden, and special.  She could have kissed him at that moment, and would have perhaps if she knew her powers wouldn't render him unconscious.  Despite she had told herself a thousand times that she hated him more than anyone else alive, and that she'd never think such things about him – she was thinking them now.  She felt betrayed by her own thoughts, how could she be thinking these things about Remy LeBeau, how could she?

            "C'mon, Chere, blow out the candle," Remy murmured.

She leaned forwards a little towards the candle, and blew it out with a soft breath, and watched the smoke rise from the wick in soft white tendrils.

            Remy smiled, "happy birthday," He added softly.

            Rogue smiled a little, and blushed, then forced away the smile and stood up, finding herself right opposite him, his bare chest facing her, he much taller than she, "This…has been one hell of a birthday…" she admitted.

            "Just one more thing before its over," Remy handed her the plate, and picked up one of his leather gloves from where he'd left them on the nearby dresser and he pulled it on, he kissed the tip of one gloved finger, and then pressed it against her own mouth.  She looked at him confused, but touched nevertheless.  The cold leather of the glove pressing against her dry lips.  Their eyes were locked on each other for a moment, and then Rogue moved away.

            "Goodnight…" she whispered, and headed towards the door without looking back, and she headed into her room and closed the door, and leaned back against it, the back of her head pressing against it, she still clutched the plate with her birthday cupcake upon it, the candle jutting out.  She closed her eyes, still with the feeling of cold leather lingering on her mouth.  She'd gotten her birthday wish after all.  She'd been kissed.

The End (but it's definitely NOT over)


End file.
